Fragile Consequences
by castingoffdoubt
Summary: Edward has left Bella, in despair and on the rebound she turns to her best friend, lovers triangle intensifies. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Fragile Consequences

I am ashamed that I let you down!

Dear Bella,

Please forgive me, for I barely recognise my own self anymore, I took an innocent young girl and filled her heart with illusions of love that I knew would never be fulfilled, my perverse depravity fed on your naïvety and now im solely responsible for the path of destruction that you now seem to be taking, though this was not my intention for I truly believed we had a chance, and now ... im struggling to keep you from harms way, destruction follows my every move, overshadowing my very beliefs and I can hardly contend with the evil that resides deep inside as it scratches away, clawing and gnawing at my very being, scavenging through the debris of my mind in a vain attempt to locate you and eradicate your sensual aura from my thoughts. There is nothing more soul destroying than being told you are no longer loved, no longer wanted nor needed, but, its even tougher to endure when the very person relating this bleak news is the one who has promised to always protect you from pain and suffering.

I am aware my unorthodox method of shielding you from the cruel and twisted world I call my own was the reason that grief and sorrow found a home deep inside your fragile heart. They buried their way in and nestled comfortably, salivating in the loneliness caused by absence, with every waking minute, your body became an empty vessel, allowing nothing but the darkness to reside there happily. I fully understand that there is consequences to my decisions and my pivotal action of leaving was detrimental to the pain that has befallen upon your undeserving soul.

I will forever exist in the knowledge that I am solely responsible for arousing the shadows of solitude to creep up and steal you from your loving world, a world full of warmth and tender beating hearts, a world where both parties share in the loss of a broken relationship with the same HUMAN emotions equally, a concept I admit im struggling to grasp, not that im not locked in my own chasm of solitude, I am, I truly am my dear Bella but I created this senario, my loneliness is merited by my own foolish and inane conclusion to how I think .. or rather... what your life needs, a normal and carefree life, free from the perils of vampires desperate to gorge on your blood. The heart can be cruel sometimes, instead of filling one with love and hope it can turn and release its own idea of hell! The suppression of the pain you feel has created an isolation from the people who care so much, as the numb cold vacuum began to evolve inside you it slowly consumed from the inside, eroding any memories of the happiness you once knew, obliterating the reality and integrating a false sense of reasoning for my departure, slowly the girl everyone recognises has skulked into the shadows and decided she is not good enough anymore ,for if the undead has turned his back on her then everyone will, nothing can be more further from the truth as I hope in time you unburden yourself from the shackles of despair and live the life that was meant for you, my darling Bella its because I love you so much that I had to release the hold I have upon your innocent heart, like a caged bird kept in captivity for so long it has a sense of unbridled confusion as the first rushes of air began swirling round the claustrophobic dungeon, it feels a deep longing to shrink back and hide once again in the arms of its captor, prolonging the inevitable freedom which awaits, but, as time goes by, slowly it rebels against the darkness and learns theres more to life than its cage, Bella my sweet, my precious little swan, I pray you find your wings and enjoy a happy and fulfilling life and never ponder on what might have been, never linger on the vampire who once owned your heart, forget me my love, like I never existed.

Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Tears fell once more as Bella placed the letter back in the unmarked envelope, her head bowed low as the all familiar signs of anguish took hold. _**Why**__** do I keep doing this to myself? Why did he send this dam letter?**_

A month had passed since Bella had mysteriously acquired Edwards letter, she had found it placed neatly between the pages of her much loved Romeo And Juliet book _**ironic **_she thought, a tale of two lovers torn apart by their families, a tale that resembled their own, though to be fair neither the Capulets nor the Montegues harboured a secret of vampiracy within their estranged walls. From the moment of finding Edwards apologetic note Bella had realised her dreams of ever rekindling their romance had been dashed and instead punished herself daily by reading over and over his condoling words of a life she once knew, of a life where …... she had him, and now, as she held the envelope in the palm of her shaking hand Bella was more than aware its presence only represented the essence of a fraudulent and an unattainable love. Deeply set in a morose state, her body weakened by Edwards final blow Bella sobbed into her pillow, her fists flailed violently against her mattress until her arms could move no more. She lay there in her darkened bedroom room which had not seen the light of day since he left, its atmosphere mirrored her own apathetic state, as the clock ticked by her aching bloodshot eyes became heavy and she gradually drifted into a deep sleep;

The air around her created uncertainty as she found herself deep in the familiar forest, with the moon at its fullest the ambience seemed to have a more sinister approach than Bella had ever recognised before, realising she had to get out of this situation she began to scan her surroundings and decided to make off in the direction where the greenery wasn't as dense. With as much confidence as she could muster Bella set off towards the lighter populated, and hopefully, the exit, owls hooted their night song high in the trees above which uneased Bella a little but with a sigh her journey began, the wind thrashed violently sending the fallen leaves to dance carelessly around her and the rain fell heavily, trudging through the eerie silhouetted forest a sudden panic set in, the path began to taper and it appeared she had been following a dead end for before her stood a vast curtain of clinging ivy that was attached to a cliff side, unable to push on tears began to fall, distressed and beaten she fell to the floor and wept loudly.

A menacing growl could be heard in the far distance followed by a more harsher trill howl, Bella's cries curtailed as she jumped up in fear, the deafening high pitch of another howl and the crashing of nearby trees was an indication of whatever was coming was heading her way with such velocity, her first instinct was to find safety, scrambling through the undergrowth she hid behind a fallen rock, eyes wide and mouth agog she froze, just feet from her stood a large monstrous wolf, its body had been beaten and it bled profusely. Bella clung to the rock as a tree collapsed in front of her restricting her view, unsure of the dangers which lay ahead she slowly inched her way around, the wolf had disappeared and in its place lay a man, his mangled body lay face down, just as Bella had swallowed down her apprehensive clamouring fears and began creeping towards the injured man a new deafening crescendo of alarming and threatening roars came thundering in their direction, hands over her mouth to hamper the screams which frothed up in the back of her throat she ran back to her undetected rock but in a fit of blind panic she fell painfully over the felled tree, turning her head she bore witness to the shadow that emerged from the darkness in the clearing _**NO! IT CAN'T BE!**_ As the shadow stepped into the moonlight it took a few seconds for Bella to register who it was, there before her was Edward, though his facial expression was one of malice and his face was stained with blood. He bent over the injured man and growled, grabbing a bloodied head of hair he brought the poor traumatised man's face to his and it was only then Bella recoiled in fear as she witnessed her best friend being brutally injured at the hands of her lost love. "** Where is she?" **Edward roared, Jake turned towards where Bella lay, hidden under the thick leaves and smiled **" Far away, where you can't harm her" **was his answer, and with that Edward opened his mouth and bit down hard on Jakes throat. Piercing Screams cut through the gargling that echoed through the forest.

"**Bella, wake up, Bella!"** A tear stained Bella opened her eyes to the glorious sight of Jacob holding her in his arms.


End file.
